Sleepover Extravaganza
by blue-eyed-cow
Summary: When a fire partially destroys the mayor's house, Gill blames his father and storms off, looking for a decent place to stay. Lucky for him, Luke's got it covered! Now Gill has to live with Luke and family for the next few days, whether he likes it or not!
1. Chapter 1: An Invitation He Can't Refuse

**A/N: Welcome to the first chapter of 'Sleepover Extravaganza'! As the summary states, it's about Gill having to stay with Luke for a few days. I originally intended it to be really funny, but the first half of this chapter kind of… isn't. Mostly because Luke doesn't come in until half way through! I hope you like it! I want to thank ****Theatrelove123**** for helping me with this! **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon: Animal Parade.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: An Invitation He Can't Refuse<p>

* * *

><p>It was a quiet autumn morning the day Gill's life took a turn for the worse. Outside, the leaves were just beginning to change from green to red, orange, and yellow, and few had already fallen to the ground below. The sky was overcast, the sun hidden, and a light breeze rippled through the air. The people of Harmonica Town were out and about, as always, busy with their everyday lives. They traveled from their own shop, to other shops, to other parts of town, back to their shops, always on the move. However, on<em> that<em> day, Gill wasn't "out and about" like everyone else was. Instead, he was in his house, sitting in the small library in the back of the house, reading a book. He flipped through the pages aimlessly, vaguely taken in what was written in the small font, but not paying too much attention to anything in particular. It was a normal day in the mayor's household. A normal day for Gill.

Until he heard his father yell, "FIRE!" from the kitchen.

For a second, Gill sat still in his chair, staring at the open door that his father's voice had come from, wondering if this was some sort of silly trick. But then he saw smoke pouring from the next room over, and the air began to heat up much too fast for comfort. Gill dropped his book and ran for the back door as fast as his scrawny legs could carry him.

When he dashed outside and spun around to face the house, he could now clearly see the flames devouring one part of it; where the kitchen had been. Gill's face drained of the little color is had previously possessed. His room was next to the kitchen!

He ran around to the front of the house, where he saw his father, looking panicked and scared, bouncing on his feet, clearly not knowing what to do. Gill was about to yell at his incompetent father, tell him that he was the mayor of the town, he should do something! But he was cut short when he heard footsteps running their way. The owner of the bar and the owner of the fishery were running towards the blazing house, while many other town folk had gathered outside of their own houses and shops, staring at the house in horror. Gill saw the whole scene play out in slow motion as he saw someone run to fetch the hose by the stone docks across the street, then they were back, then they were spraying water onto the fire, onto his own house…

In a few minutes, the last of the flames were out, but they had certainly done their damage. Nearly half the house had been burnt down: some of the wood framing and foundation remained, but the rest was all piles of ash and burn objects, buried in the black leftovers. The other half of the house looked pretty good, though sooty and incomplete; incomplete without the other half of the house to complete it.

Then people were giving Hamilton and his son apologies; putting a hand on Hamilton's shoulder and saying they were sorry, offering any help they could give, offering to buy him new furniture, give him places to stay. One person said they would call the carpenter's to start on fixing the house. But it was mostly sorry's. It was just like after Gill's mother had died, only not quite that devastating.

When some of the people finally cleared off, Gill approached the mayor. Hamilton was staring at his house, a slightly distraught expression on his face.

"Father?" Gill asked, trying to keep his voice even. He had spent his whole life in that house; there were so many memories, so many precious rooms, and objects, and smells, and sounds. And now nearly half of that was all gone.

Hamilton seemed to remember his only son for the first time. Much to everyone's surprise but Gill's, he smiled largely and chuckled. "Oh, Gill, glad to see you are ok! Guess what? Irene and her son kindly offered us a place to stay while our house is being fixed! Isn't that great?"

_No, father, that is not great! I want my house back!_ But Gill didn't speak the words running through his head. He didn't even answer Hamilton's question. Instead, he asked, "Father, what happened? What caused the fire?"

"Oh, well, um…" Hamilton's already-rosy cheeks turned a shade pinker, and the mayor looked a bit… flustered. "You see, son, I was baking some potato pie in the oven, and…" Gill's blue eyes grew wide, seeing where this was going. "…and I sort of left the oven on a little too long! Oops! But that's ok; I was looking into some remodeling jobs, anyways, so-"

"YOU BURNT DOWN OUR HOUSE, AND NOW YOU'RE SAYING THAT'S OK? THAT'S NOT OK, THAT WAS MY _HOUSE!"_ Gill yelled angrily, lashing out at his father, who flinched.

Mayor Hamilton was always a rather clueless, bubbly, cheerful fellow, always laughing, and nearly never taking things seriously unless needed be. He was also very oblivious, forgetful, and clumsy. So it came as no surprise that he would start a fire by leaving a freaking _potato pie_ in the oven too long. And that's what bothered Gill most: it wasn't some freak accident. It was just his father being his own foolish self. As usual.

"I-I'm sorry, Gill…" Hamilton looked discouraged for a moment, then perked right back up again, much to Gill's annoyance. "But staying with someone else might be a good experience for both of us! And now we can get that family time in that we've been so eager about! And you can come to work with me in my office, and we can watch the house get rebuilt, and-"

"No, dad, _no!"_ Gill shouted, using the informal term for 'father' that he tended to usually avoid. "I don't _want_ any family time with you! I'm not going to stay with you- I'm grabbing what's _left,"_ he spat the word out like venom, "of my stuff and finding me own place to stay!"

Hamilton looked at him with wide eyes. "B-but…"

Gill already stormed off to the partially destroyed house. Hamilton merely started at him, mouth open. Gill stormed through what used to be a door, swearing under his breath as soot got onto his white pants. He stopped for a second and stared at what used to be a living room. Now it was nothing but a dusty fireplace, some wood framing, and burnt remains of furniture. Gill had to take a second to regain his composure as a flood of memories hit him square in the face, bringing unshed tears into his eyes. His mother sitting in the rocking chair, telling Gill stories. The whole family sitting in front of the fireplace on a stormy winter night, kept warm by the glow of the fire and simply enjoying each other's presence. This was where board games were played on rainy days, where Gill would make fake desks out of cardboard and play mayor, where his mother put Band-Aids on his knees when he would trip and fall…

Gill shook his head, reminding himself why he was here. He walked through the ruined room and into the kitchen, which was just as bad as the living room, if not worse. Refusing to let himself feel vulnerable again, he hurried into where his room used to be. The wall between the kitchen and his room was completely burnt down. His room didn't look much better than the former two; his bed had collapsed and now was only a burnt mattress. His desk was now scrap wood. The floorboards and ceiling up above were falling apart. Gill was surprised the second floor bathroom, which was directly above his room, hadn't collapsed on top of him. Nonetheless, he stepped into the room and headed to the closet, which wasn't looking too good. After digging through lots of his singed possessions, which he tried hard not to think about too much, he found a duffle bag that was in fairly good shape. Then he went to check if any of his clothes survived. He found two pairs of sweater-vests, a few ties, three pairs of boxers, one long-sleeved shirt, and one pair of pants. Gill groaned; as if it weren't bad enough they were all covered in soot! Then he grabbed a few more precious objects that had survived: some toiletries, a hairbrush and hair gel, his wallet, and some of his favorite books. He stuffed all of that in his duffle bag, slung it over his shoulder, and left the partially destroyed house as quickly as possible.

All the while Hamilton had been watching his son weave in and out of view, heading to what used to be his room. After a few minutes, Gill came back outside, his face a mask and a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. Hamilton struggled for words. "Gill, please, I-I'm sorry."

But Gill had already turned his back on his father, as well as the rest of the town, as he walked away across the stone bridge that was the entrance to Harmonica Town. He didn't look back.

It was only when he was approaching Angela's farm when he started to think about what he was supposed to do next. He only had clothes that would last him a day or so, but he didn't want to go back into Harmonica Town and be forced to walk by his old house. But who would he stay with? Where would he go? Angela was out of the question; Gill and her rarely got along. And Garmon Mines just seemed so _dirty,_ so that was also out of the question. Maybe he could stay with Chase? Gill wasn't a great friend of the waiter, but Chase was certainly a fairly tolerable person, and last time Gill checked he lived alone. Yes, that seemed like the best way to go; it was the only option…

Gill had been so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed someone walking the opposite direction as himself, right in the middle of the path, until the two had collided right into each other with a SMACK! Gill was knocked back onto the dirty ground, ruining his clothes even more than before. Grumbling, wondering who would dare to cause the next mayor to fall, he looked up, only to see…

"Gill? Gill! Hey, buddy!"

_Oh, no._

Standing above Gill was a blue-haired, wild-eyes carpenter, wearing his usual flaming bandana and goofy grin. Gill had met him on a few occasions, when he needed work done from the carpenter's, and, to put it nicely, Luke was without a doubt the most unbearable, intolerable, inferior person Gill knew. And his presence, loud voice, and huge smile were certainly not helping Gill's current situation.

"What's up, buddy? Whatcha doing? Sorry I crashed into you; I was looking at the clouds! I saw one shaped like a bunny, and it was really cute! Anyways, need a hand?" Luke finished his pointless rambling by sticking out a helping hand to the man on the ground. Gill, refusing to stoop that low, got up on his own.

"Please watch where you're going next time," Gill grumbled, doing his best to brush off the dust on his clothes.

Luke put on a pouty face that reminded Gill of a child when they didn't get something they wanted. "But there was a bunny in the sky, Gill! You can't tell me you would be watching where you were going if you saw a bunny in the sky, too!"

"I can, actually," Gill told the man, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Huh. Weird." Luke shrugged. "Anyways, what's up? How's life? What's new?"

Gill, slowly realizing that Luke must be coming to inspect the damages of the house, being the carpenter and all, glared at him. Was this a trick? Was Luke mocking him? Feeling more angry than ever, Gill spat, "I think you _know_ 'what's new', Luke!"

Luke tilted his head to the side. "I do?"

Gill's face was steadily turning redder and redder. "Yes, you do!"

"Hmmm…" Luke looked thoughtful. "Should I guess? Oh, I know, we can play charades! You can act it out then I can guess and-"

"Luke, quit playing around! Why else would you be walking to Harmonica Town?" Gill finally lost his temper.

Luke looked surprised. "Actually, I was just taking a walk. Why? What happened? Was it the Zombie Apocalypse?" He suddenly whipped out his signature axe, seemingly out of nowhere, and started brandishing it like a weapon. "DON'T WORRY, GILL, I'LL PROTECT YOU!"

Gill had to jump out of the way in order to not get chopped in half. "Luke, watch it with that! There aren't any zombies!"

Luke calmed down almost instantly, (well, as calm as Luke could get). "Oh? What, then?"

Gill sighed, finally admitting defeat. "Well, if you really must know, there was just a fire in my house, so I'm just looking for a place to stay…"

Gill regretted those words the second they came out of his mouth.

Luke's hazel eyes suddenly grew as wide as platters.

"No. No, Luke, no." Gill said quickly, holding his hands up defensively. "I know what you're thinking, and I say _no!"_

But Luke wasn't even listening. His smile grew wider than ever. Next thing Gill knew, Luke had him by the shoulders and was shaking him like a madman. "Gill! Gill Gill Gilligan-Gilly-Gill! You can stay with _me!"_

"No!"

Luke laughed, letting go of Gill's shoulders. "Oh, don't be so modest, Gill! You're welcome to stay with us! It'd be so much fun! It'd be like a multi-day sleepover! We could gossip and do each other's hair and play Truth Or Dare and-"

"Absolutely not! I'd rather sleep in the mines than stay with you!"

"Well, that's always an option, too!"

Gill just stared at Luke for a while.

Then Luke said, "I'll go ask Pops right now if you can stay!"

"No, Luke, wait!"

But he had already spun on his heels and was running back down the way he came. Gill stared after him for a while, mouth wide open, trying to comprehend what just happened. Had he, in any way at all, hinted to Luke he wanted to say? Had he asked? Had he even implied? No. Luke just assumed. And now he was going to go ask his father if Gill could stay.

_Should I hide?_ Gill wondered, feeling panicked. _I can't stay with them! They're _carpenters!_ I'm a mayor-to-be! Yes, I should hide, or run to Chase's right now, or, or-_

But, for whatever reason, Gill didn't move from that spot. And, about twenty minutes later, Luke was running back down the path, waving in his eccentric manner and yelling, "He said you can stay! Isn't that great, Gill? We're going to have SO. MUCH. FUN!"

Gill groaned in pure agony. This was the last thing he wanted to happen.

The day had really gone from bad to worse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it! If you did, please review! My biggest pet peeve ever is people who favorite and alert a story, but don't take the time to review! Honestly, it takes a minute, and it makes me happy for the rest of the day!**

** Next chapter will be up soon; Luke's pretty darn excited :D (But Gill? Not so much)**

** Thanks for reading!**

** ~blue-eyed-cow**


	2. Chapter 2: A Friendly Introduction

**A/N: Here's chapter two! Thank you to anyone who reviewed the last chapter! I apologize if updates are slow; I'm back to school now, so I'm very busy.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon: Animal Parade.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: A Friendly Introduction<p>

* * *

><p>Gill felt as though his arm was being ripped out of its socket as Luke dragged him further down the dirt road leading to the Garmon Mine District. <em>How could I have gotten myself into this?,<em> he thought. _Now look where I am! Being dragged to Garmon Mines by a psychopathic lunatic with an axe! And, what's worse, I have to _live_ with this psychopathic lunatic with an axe!_

The mayor's son thought desperately for a way out of this. He had a few options. He could:

a.) Reason with Luke

_Like hell he'd listen._

b.) Fight his way out

_I'd like to keep my head attached to my body today, thanks._

c.) Lie and say he had somewhere else to go

_What if Chase or anyone else doesn't let me stay with them? And there's no way I'm staying with my father at this point!_

d.) Stay with Luke

Gill sighed in defeat. It now seemed like the only option. So he let himself be dragged along, while Luke blabbered aimlessly. Gill did his best to try to drown out Luke's loud voice, but he was becoming more and more difficult to ignore.

"I can't wait for you to meet Pops and Bo and Boss! Boss is our dog. He's a Pyrenees. He's big and white and SO fluffy! I love fluffy things. They're adorable! But I like manly things, too, of course, 'cause I'm a man! Anyways, I hope you like dogs. Do you like dogs? Ou, are you _allergic?_ 'Cause that'd suck! You'll just have to live with it if you are, 'cause I love my dog, so I'm not kicking him out just because you're staying with us for a few months- I mean days!"

Gill simply glared at the young carpenter. They had just crossed the bridge into the small district, and were quickly approaching the carpenter's shop. Gill struggled against Luke's hold one last time, but resistance was futile; Luke was much stronger than he was, as much as he hated to admit it.

Luke pushed open the door of the shop and marched right in, Gill being dragged along behind him. Luke finally released Gill's arm when they entered, and Gill rubbed his shoulder and gritted his teeth.

Dale, the head carpenter, was working on something behind is desk, cutting a large piece of wood with a buzz saw in the back of the room. The noise was loud and ear splitting, and Gill immediately brought his hands up to cover his ears. Luke, who must have been used to the noise, yelled, "POPS, WE'VE GOT COMPANY!"

Dale stopped the automatic saw and removed his safety goggles, turning around to meet the two. Gill had seen the big man on a few occasions before. He looked the same as he always did: his blue hair was messy and pulled back into a ponytail, much like Luke's was. He had a big mustache that reminded Gill of a caterpillar, and wore dirty, sawdust covered work clothes. When he saw who his son had brought home with him, he raised a bushy eyebrow.

"The mayor's son, eh? I just got a call to come check out your house, boy, heard it needs some repairs."

_That would be an understatement,_ Gill thought. He didn't say anything, however, and took a sudden interest in the carpet.

Dale turned back to whatever he was working on, which was starting to look like a chair leg. "Well, Luke, show him around and pull out the old air mattress."

"Alright, Pops!" Luke chimed, and was about to grab hold of Gill's arm again, but Gill stopped him.

"Hey, wait a second," Gill stopped the over-eager boy and directed his eyes towards the back of Dale. The man just put back on the safety goggles and was about to start up the saw again, but stopped when he heard Gill's voice directed at him. Gill continued, "You said you got the call, so why aren't you going down to inspect the house _now? _It's an emergency; you shouldn't be making chairs when someone just lost their house! You should be fixing it!"

Gill was only speaking his mind, and his mind was angry. This man wasn't putting _the mayor's_ wishes first! Shouldn't all towns' people be doing that?

Gill realized he made a very big mistake when he glanced over at Luke. The boy looked very frightened. But not for himself. For his houseguest.

Before Gill knew what was happening, Dale had stormed over to the boy and gotten right in his face, sticking a finger in his direction. In an angry, loud voice, he said, "Listen up, pretty boy! You ain't in Kansas anymore! This is my house now, and you've got to follow my rules! And rule number one is you let me do things my way, by my own time, and you don't rush me or tell me what to do! Now, mister prissy-pants, one more wrong word out of you and you're out of here! Got it?"

Gill had never, ever been spoken to like that before in his entire life. He was the mayor's son, the next in line for power. No one ever dared to say things like that to him, at least not to his face. This was all so new to him. And, although he knew he should feel angry, he felt something else. He felt a strong sense of… respect for Dale. Respectful because he had the guts to stick up to Gill like that. So Gill quietly stammered, "Y-yes, sir," in response, his cheeks reddening.

There was a short silence that filled the usually noisy house as Dale turned to get back to his work. After a few seconds, Luke broke the silence, (what a surprise), by saying, "Come on, buddy, I'll show you to our room!"

Gill almost groaned aloud when Luke said 'our' room; he had been hoping there was a nice, quiet closet he could sleep in, as far away from Luke as possible. This time Luke let Gill walk around freely, without having to be dragged anywhere. Luke showed Gill to a door at the back of the store, which led to a small hallway. The hallway had three doors branching off of it, not including the one the boys had just walked through.

"So that door down there is the bathroom," Luke pointed to the last door, and Gill shivered. He wasn't too eager about sharing a bathroom with Luke's family. Luke continued, "Here's Pop's room, which I suggest you stay out of if you like living, and-"

"_What?"_

"And there's me and Bo's room! That's where you'll sleep, too, buddy!"

Gill almost forgot there was another carpenter who lived here, too: Bo. Younger than Luke, and seemingly a lot calmer, thank goddess.

"Come on, Gilligan, I'll give you the grand tour of our room!"

"Don't call me that," Gill mumbled in response, following Luke through the green wooden door.

The room was small and smelled heavily of sawdust and pine. There were pictures on the wall of super-deluxe models of axes at extremely high prices, some very poorly-drawn pictures, some framed newspaper articles, and some family photos of some sort. There were two identical beds, although one was messy and one was made. There was one small closet, which was wide open and very messy, and a few other homemade-looking furniture items. Gill snorted. It was so… _tiny. _

"So, I think there's an air mattress in the closet somewhere!" Luke said, beaming at Gill. Gill looked at the messy, overflowing closet. It was packed to the top with useless junk, clothes and tools and other random things stacked on top of each other until you could barely walk into the small closet. Gill smirked. It would take Luke forever to find it in there.

"Let's get searching!" Luke said happily, and was about to run at the closet when his dad's voice erupted from the shop. "Luke, c'mere for a sec, I need you're help with this."

"Coming!" Luke yelled back. He turned to Gill, saluted him, then ran out of the room, saying over his shoulder as he went, "You can start looking, Gilligan!"

"It's _Gill!"_ Gill yelled back, but Luke had already gone. Gill turned to the closet.

The more Gill stared at the stinky, messy, crammed closet, the more hopeless looking for some dumb air mattress seemed. _I'll just wait until Luke get's back,_ Gill decided. _There's no way I'm going in there._

But the longer he stood there with his arms crossed and his expression sour, the more he thought about Dale's "rules". What if he hated lazy people who made other people do things for them? What if he got mad at Gill for not helping out while Luke was working? It was awfully generous of him to house one more person, after all, so would he expect Gill to pull his own weight?

Finally, Gill sighed in defeat, dropped his bag onto the floor, plugged his nose, and journeyed further into the unknown.

* * *

><p>It was about twenty minutes later when Gill finally gave up.<p>

At first it hadn't been so bad. He moved around piles of dirty laundry, many broken carpentry tools, boxes of all sizes, and other useless junk to try to get to the shelves, figuring that's where the air mattress would be. But then came the rotten food. And the old mud pies someone must have made as children. And the sticky liquid all over the ground and closet walls that must have been from something spilling in there a long, long time ago. And the smell. The smell was the worst part.

When Gill emerged from the surprisingly large closet, his clothes had dirtied themselves even further: they were now sticky, covered in some strange purple goop, and smelled like rotten tomatoes; something Gill never, ever wanted to smell like.

He threw himself onto the messy bed, which he assumed was Luke's, and stared up at the ceiling, panting. Two traumatizing experiences in one day. That was a new record.

Luke kicked open the door a few minutes later, still wearing that goofy smile. "Hey, Gill-Bill! How goes it?"

Gill sat up, face turning red with anger. "You're closet is absolutely DISGUSTING! Look what happened to my clothes! And I couldn't even find the stupid air mattress, so-"

"Oh, yeah, I was just going to tell you- the air mattress was in Pop's closet, not this one. I've got it right here." Luke held up an old, deflated mattress. Gill's eyes grew wide. Luke chucked nervously, "Hehe, sorry about that!"

Gill was about to open his mouth and give this stupid carpenter a piece of his mind, but Luke cut him off. "Pew! You smell like rotten tomatoes, Gill! You should go wash up!"

Gill looked down at his ruined clothes, now covered in soot, dirt, purple goop, sticky liquid, and bad smells. "Yeah, that's not a bad idea…" he mumbled.

Luke looked proud of himself. "Bathroom's right next door!"

Gill grabbed his duffle bag and hurried into the bathroom.

It wasn't quite as bad as he imagined it to be, but it still wasn't anywhere near what he was used to. The mirror was dirty in some places, toothbrushes and toothpaste lay randomly on the small counter, towels littered the ground, and the tub was in desperate need of some scrubbing. Gill glowered.

He ran the faucet for a few seconds until warm water flowed from the sink, then he splashed his face with water, trying to get the sooty smell off. Then he took a change of clothes out of his bag and put it on. It was his last pair of pants and his last shirt; he decided to leave the sweater vest and tie off, deciding they wouldn't be needed here. Once again feeling angry and frustrated at his moronic father for burning the rest of his precious clothes, he carried his bag back into Luke and Bo's room.

Luke was sitting on his bed, playing with his glove idly. When he saw Gill enter again, he piped up, "Oh, Gill, I meant to ask you: when you were looking through our closet, you didn't happen to open the chest under the shelves, did you?"

Gill raised an eyebrow. "No. Why?"

Luke instantly looked relieved. "Oh, no reason. I just didn't want you to find the disembodied-"

"Luke, you and you're friend have work to do!" Dale interrupted from the other room.

"Coming, Pops!" Luke replied, and turned to leave.

Gill just stared at him. "Luke, what were you about to say?"

He turned around and winked. Then continued out the door.

"Luke, wait!" Gill yelled after him, and hurried after him.

Gill followed Luke back into the shop, anxiously trailing behind him. Dale was waiting behind the counter.

"Alright, boys, we've got a lot of big projects coming up, so I need you to gather some lumber in Fugue Forest. Oh, and bring Bo his lunch while you're at it; he's at Marimba Farms inspecting some old gate they want fixed. Your lunches are on the kitchen table along with Bo's. Got it?"

"Roger that, Pops!" Luke said confidently, and grabbed two mini coolers that were sitting on the kitchen table in the room next door. Luke's dog, Boss, barked as he passed. Then the blue-haired carpenter grabbed an extra axe off the wall and strung it through his belt loop; now he had two. When Luke got back to Gill, he handed him a cooler, grabbed his free arm, and hauled him out the door, saying goodbye to his dad as he left.

Gill allowed himself to be dragged along until they got outside, then he quickly yanked his arm out of Luke's grasp. "Alright," Gill started heatedly, "first off, I didn't sign up for any work! You're lucky I'm even letting you keep me here! Secondly, _tell me what you meant by what you said before!"_

Luke looked thoughtful for a second, then said, "Well, I dunno if Pops would like to here that you don't want to help… and you'd probably get paid!"

Those two reasons were enough for Gill to grumble, "Fine. But you didn't answer my second question!"

Luke stared at the silver-haired boy for a second. Then he burst out into uncontrollable laughter. Tears were forming in his eyes as he doubled over, laughing and laughing. Gill stared at him as if he had a third arm growing from his back. Finally, when Luke calmed down enough to speak, he giggled, "You're funny, Gill! I can't wait to teach you how to chop down a tree!"

And he turned and continued to skip along the dirt path, and Gill had no choice but to follow him. "Great," he mumbled, "glad you're excited."

Because he sure as hell wasn't.

* * *

><p><strong> AN: Oh, stop complaining, Gill, half of my childhood gets burnt down every other day and you never see **_**me **_**complaining!**

** Please review! It means so much to me, and Luke and Gill would be ALL YOURS if you did! :D (But please allow 6 to 8 weeks to delivery). Next chapter: Gill meets Bo, and Luke teaches Gill how to chop down a tree! Will Gill succeed, or die in the process? Who will attend the funeral? What's hidden in Luke's closet? FIND OUT ALL THIS AND MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! (Which will only come if you review, may I remind you :P) **

** Thanks for reading! **

** ~blue-eyed-cow **

**p.s.- No, the thing in the closet was not at all relevant to the story line, and probably won't appear again at any point.**


End file.
